


Mayday

by She_is_Hale, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: — Я же знаю вашу биографию, мистер Старк, — неожиданно обиженно бросает Питер. — Где бы вам научиться такой гиперопеке, если ваш отец вас не замечал?





	Mayday

— Эй, я не нанимался тебе в няньки.  
— Простите, мистер Старк, — Питер стаскивает маску и хлюпает разбитым носом.  
Катастрофа, а не ребёнок.  
Тони открывает бардачок. Кидает Питеру на колени порядком разорённую аптечку. Тот роется среди пустых блистеров обезболивающего и отклеенных от пластырей бумажек.  
— А перекиси нет?  
— Была.  
— Наверное, очень давно.  
Питер вздыхает. Сгребает из аптечки мусор, пихает его в дверь спорткара и только потом крутит из остатков ваты тампоны. Суёт их в ноздри. Сидит рядом — ужасно смешной и нелепый.  
Хорошо, что стёкла наглухо тонированные, думает Тони и старается не улыбаться. Плавно заводит машину в пустой ночной тоннель, везёт горе-героя с Манхэттена в Куинс. Домой.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я специально примчался тебя спасать? — уточняет Тони.  
Паучок отмалчивается. Ему досталось: полез на банду из семерых вооружённых громил, ворвавшуюся в банк перед закрытием. Не особо-то размахнёшься с его способностями в помещении, особенно когда любое неверное движение может привести к гибели заложников.  
Знакомо.  
— Правильно, — отвечает Тони на его молчание и всё ещё назидательно хмурится. — Я просто проезжал мимо. Тебе повезло. Опять. Так и быть, подброшу тихонько, пока твоя милая тётушка не начала волноваться.  
— Я бы сам справился, — Питер выпутывается из костюма прямо на сиденье, стараясь не выронить красно-белые «усы» из носа, жужжит молнией рюкзака, натягивает мятую футболку.  
— Ага.  
«Все мы так говорим».  
— Только я вас очень прошу, мистер Старк, — Питер заканчивает возиться и отворачивается к тёмному стеклу, пытаясь спрятать взгляд, но в отражении его прекрасно видно. — Не надо снова меня уговаривать отказаться от костюма. Меня всегда пытаются отговорить, а это… Мой выбор. Тётя Мэй никогда не хотела, чтобы я занимался наукой, но в итоге махнула рукой. Вы постоянно надеетесь, что я… Наиграюсь и передумаю. Это не игра.  
Музыка в машине слишком тихая, звучит едва ли не шёпотом, и Тони, сдвинув брови, делает голос Малкольма Янга громче. За тёмными стёклами летят наперегонки золотые светлячки фонарей.  
— Не буду я тебе указывать, Паркер, — Тони Старк вздыхает так, будто ставит точку в разговоре. — Я же тебе не отец. Да и протокол слежения давно отключён.

*** 

— Я тебя поймал.  
Несколько дней спустя Тони распахивает дверцу шкафа в комнате Питера и строго смотрит на него сверху вниз. Паркер сидит под куртками, среди обувных коробок: на коленях — раскуроченный костюм, в руке — паяльник, к губе прилип припой. Дурацкая знакомая привычка — зажимать в зубах всякую гадость, когда работаешь.  
— Это я вас поймал, — нет, чувачок-Паучок ещё и дерзит! — Здесь подключён ещё один протокол слежения.  
— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что твоя тётя не заметит, что в шкафу воняет канифолью?  
— Скажу, что моль завелась и я её травил.  
— Канифолью?  
— Канифолью.  
Тони нагибается. Отбирает у Питера паяльник и критически разглядывает его.  
— Какой… дерьмовый.  
— Какой есть. Не заговаривайте мне зубы, мистер Старк. Пожалуйста.  
Он действительно сердит — маленький, сверкающий глазами, трогательно лопоухий герой. Тони даже теряет весь свой воспитательный запал: когда-то он и сам был таким же противным и чуточку лопоухим.  
— Ты не смог отключить протокол программными средствами и решил просто удалить чип?  
— Я могу сам за себя отвечать, мистер Старк. Я вообще не знаю, откуда в вас это.  
Тони отходит к заваленному компьютерными запчастями столу. Осторожно кладёт среди них паяльник, пока обезоруженный Питер шуршит, вылезая из шкафа, и делает вид, что не замечает пожелтевший детский рисунок, приколотый над столом среди плакатов и грамот: красно-жёлтый угловатый робот держит на плечах маленького мальчика с неумело нарисованной улыбающейся рожицей.  
«Железный Человек — мой герой».  
— В смысле — откуда? Что — это?  
— Я же знаю вашу биографию, мистер Старк, — неожиданно обиженно бросает Питер. — Где бы вам научиться такой гиперопеке, если ваш отец вас не замечал?  
Лучший удар, прямо в «солнышко».  
Тони оборачивается на него. Смотрит, как Питер, мотая головой, отплёвывается, снимая с губы олово, отряхивается от пыли. Он ловит взгляд Тони — и Тони не может понять, что такого происходит, что дерзкий мальчишка вдруг меняется в лице.  
— Я не к тому, — вдруг сбивчиво выговаривает Питер и почему-то даже отходит на шаг. — В смысле… Ну. Я знаю, о чём говорю. Я… я сам такой. То есть…  
Наверное, стоило поинтересоваться, кто его родители. Но Мэй Паркер не хочет говорить об этом, а Тони Старк сам не любит, когда кто-то без анестезии бередит старые раны из любопытства, и поэтому не лезет в чужие души. Какая, в самом деле, разница, если у них получился отличный парень?  
— Тётя Мэй говорит, что мама продала душу науке, — выдаёт Питер, виновато распахнув глаза. — Я её и видел пару раз. Она скинула меня тёте Мэй и дяде Бену, и всё. Занималась своими проектами, до самой смерти.  
Теперь всё чуть-чуть яснее.  
Тони опирается на стол. Ладонь отрезвляюще колет какой-то винтик.  
— А твой отец? Что тётя Мэй говорила про него?  
— Что он молодец. Она сама не знает его, но упоминала, что с радостью применила бы к нему внушение и яйцерезку.  
— Справедливо.  
Питер опускает плечи. В неловкой тишине шипит, остывая, дерьмовый паяльник.  
— Понимаешь, — осторожно начинает Тони, — к таким, как мы, это приходит не сразу. Чем меньше близких и дорогих людей мы имеем, тем страшнее за каждого из них.  
— Я вам близкий и дорогой? — Питер недоверчиво щурится.  
— Что? Нет. Нет, конечно. Ты просто шустрый мелкий Паучок, которого я втянул во всю эту катавасию и теперь в ответе. Это… Тоже важно.  
Пока Тони испытующе смотрит на Питера, тот молчит, глядя в пол.  
— Окей, — Питер вдруг вскидывает подбородок. — Я оставлю чип, если вы скажете, что это не для контроля, мистер Старк. Если вы скажете, что вам так спокойнее.  
— Мне так спокойнее, — Тони очень честно смотрит мальчишке в глаза.  
Питер делает шаг навстречу. Протягивает руку, будто собираясь его обнять, и Тони тянется к нему в ответ.  
— Это не обнимашки, — бурчит Питер, и за спиной у Тони что-то чиркает и гремит. — Я просто пришёл за паяльником.  
Тони так и сидит на краю стола, пока Питер возится в раскрытом шкафу. До тех пор, пока он не припаивает контакты назад и в гарнитуре не перестаёт попискивать тревожный сигнал.

*** 

То, что снаряд не падает дважды в одну воронку, — фигня. Тони Старк теперь может с ходу привести два опровержения: его собственная жизнь и Манхэттен.  
Он даже не успевает опомниться, когда всё начинается: вот он и Беннер разговаривают со Стрэнджем и Вонгом в особняке доктора, вот земля начинает дрожать — и они выскакивают на улицу, и вдали, в небе над Манхэттеном вьются чёрные кольца. Стрэндж будто в ответ рисует в воздухе своё, золотое, искрящее — и все четверо оказываются в аду. Тони даже не успевает вызвать костюм. Стоит в ступоре, смотрит на ключи от спорткара, зажатые в руке.  
— Кто-то уже работает здесь, — говорит Стрэндж, и это вдруг выводит из оцепенения. — Пытается сдержать разрушение в трёх кварталах отсюда.  
Тони смотрит прямо перед собой, в искажённую перспективу вздыбленной улицы, и воспоминания обрушиваются на него совершенно непрошено. Будто весь город болен Экстремисом: у него жар и озноб одновременно, он дрожит, он готов взорваться под напором неизвестной инопланетной силы. Что-то чёрное вьётся в небе, и избавиться от дежа вю, снова начать думать и дышать очень тяжело.  
Первая мысль, которая приходит Тони в голову, даже раньше, чем мысль о звонке Роджерсу с вопросом, не он ли сейчас на Манхэттене со своей командой, — хорошо, что Куинс далеко и Паркер сюда не сунется. Он даже машинально проверяет чип слежения: Питер дома.  
Ещё хорошо, что Стрэндж соображает быстро и хладнокровно — как бывалый хирург, у которого на операционном столе умирает пациент.  
— Мы должны эвакуировать людей, — чеканит он.  
Тони сглатывает что-то колючее — и самообладание возвращается.  
— Я вызову костюм, Вижна, Воителя. Оповещу всех, кого смогу, и подключусь, — обещает он уже вслед Стрэнджу, Вонгу и Беннеру, останавливается среди улицы и сосредоточенно выдаёт ПЯТНИЦЕ список команд.  
...Огненное зарево вспыхивает, вспучивается в трёх кварталах отсюда одновременно с тем, как Тони оглушает тревожный сигнал.  
Костюм Паркера. Третий протокол слежения. Последний. Очень хорошо спрятанный, на самый крайний и страшный случай.  
— Семьдесят пять процентов повреждений, — монотонно твердит ПЯТНИЦА. — Семьдесят пять процентов повреждений. Тревога. Выстраиваю маршрут. Тревога.  
Тони не дожидается костюма — срывается с места, бежит три квартала, пока Манхэттен переворачивается вверх дном, стонет полицейскими сиренами и разбуженными сигнализациями брошенных машин.  
— Тревога, — повторяет ПЯТНИЦА.

*** 

Улица наводнена перепуганными людьми. Тони, активируя перчатку, прорывается сквозь толпу к руинам высотки, слыша обрывки разговоров.  
Человек-Паук успел спасти всех. Сначала сражался с появившимся в небе чёрным змеем, а потом держал повреждённое здание, опутав фундамент паутиной. Его все ищут, но после взрыва никто не видел.  
— Найду, — обещает Тони кому-то, лезет в горящие развалины, в самое пекло, на маленькую красную точку индикатора. — Найду, — повторяет он себе.  
Тони разгребает рухнувшие балки, не слушая, что происходит у Беннера, не принимая вызов Роуди. Не до того. Совсем не до того.  
— Маленький паршивец, — бормочет он, забывшись, и ныряет в «шалаш» из бетонных плит. — Отцепил-таки чип. Уши надеру за то, что ты это сделал. Совести у тебя нет.  
— Я бы сам справился, — сипло раздаётся из-под завалов, и на последнем слове Питер захлёбывается сдавленным кашлем.  
Успел, думает Тони, и тянет на себя очередную балку, даже не думая о том, что он сейчас — не железный.  
— Говори со мной, Питер, — просит он фальшиво-бодро. — Давай, говори. Ты уже справился, ты молодец, там на улице целый митинг выживших людей.  
— Семьдесят пять процентов повреждений, — услужливо напоминает ПЯТНИЦА.  
Но Питер небывало послушен — и говорит.  
— Был третий протокол, — устало и тихо заключает он, и Тони еле слышит это за треском пламени и грохотом отбрасываемых обломков.  
— Конечно.  
— Я бы выбрался, честно. Вы зря беспокоитесь, мистер Старк, я просто отдыхаю.  
— Тревога.  
Тони раздражённо вырубает гарнитуру обожжённой свободной рукой.  
— Знаешь, я обещал не отговаривать тебя от супергеройских глупостей, но беру свои слова назад. Лучше бы ты стал учёным, обычно это не так горячо.  
— Не всегда.  
— Если не совать пальцы в горелку…  
— Мама была биологом, и даже это было горячо. Когда мне было десять…  
— Эй, Паучок, не затыкайся, болтай. Болтай. Когда тебе было десять…  
Балка, кажется, вплавилась в бетон и не поддаётся. Надо же, хотел разузнать про мать Паркера, но всё время находилось что-то важнее. Сейчас почти стыдно.  
— ...я один раз был в её лаборатории, — плохо дело, Питеру Паркеру трудно ворочать языком.  
Это придаёт сил, и Тони, стиснув зубы, раскачивает балку.  
— Так вот, там у неё были почти такие же горячие цветочки. Я обжёгся, когда хотел сорвать один.  
Давно извлечённые осколки шрапнели вдруг проходят сквозь сердце. Мешают ему биться, и Тони не дышит, наваливаясь на балку грудью и почти повисая на ней.  
— Сколько тебе было, когда твоя мама погибла?  
— Тринадцать.

_«Надеюсь, в машине не ждёт двенадцатилетний парень, считающий меня отцом».  
«Ему тринадцать. Нет. Нужна твоя помощь»._

Нечеловеческий рёв вырывается откуда-то прямо из груди, и балка поддаётся вместе с куском бетона, переворачивается, и Тони чудом не напарывается на неё сам.  
— Я молодец, — рассеянно говорит он, поднимая последний обломок стены. — Действительно молодец.  
— Сами себя хвалите, мистер Старк? Не надо… я… похвалю.  
— Не похвалишь.  
Тони опускается на колени. Вот он, Питер: герой, лежащий навзничь в сердце Манхэттена, в одиночку принявший удар инопланетного врага. В копоти, крови, разбитой броне. Этим героям только дай новую броню, они её тут же и угробят.  
— Мистер Старк, вы молодец, — Питер улыбается из последних сил, задрав маску уцелевшей левой рукой. Правая лежит плетью.  
— Майя и Мэй, — бормочет Тони, и усталость наваливается стремительно, будто сверху на них рушится ещё одна бетонная плита — но над головой только рыжее от огня небо. — У Хансенов не было фантазии.  
— Откуда вы знаете…  
— Когда я приду в гости навестить тебя после больницы, спрячь от тёти яйцерезку.  
Тони включает гарнитуру, и ПЯТНИЦА молчит. Цель обнаружена. У цели есть пульс — и совершенно ожидаемо, с такой-то поганой наследственностью, нет совести и инстинкта самосохранения.  
— Тревога, — Тони закрывает глаза, сжимая в своей обожжённой ладони правую ладонь Питера и баюкая её. — Нужна помощь.  
Когда Вижн перехватывает координаты, что-то влажное размывает копоть на щеках Тони Старка.


End file.
